The use of non-volatile media such as NAND flash memories in computer platforms has been increasing. A large and flat logical indirection system map such as a logical-to-physical address mapping table can be used for the management of NAND flash memories in solid state drives (SSDs) and caches. The logical-to-physical address mapping table requires a fixed capacity ratio of a volatile memory to a NAND flash memory. For example, in a platform that assigns four kilobytes of the NAND flash memory per page, the volatile memory stores a logical-to-physical address mapping table and a four byte entry in the table is required for every four kilobytes of NAND flash memory, i.e., approximately one megabyte of volatile memory is required for every one gigabyte of NAND flash memory.
The requirement for the fixed capacity ratio of the volatile memory to the NAND flash memory may be inadequate for platforms bounded by the capacity of the volatile memory, cost of the volatile memory, perception of the need of volatile memory to support management of NAND flash memory, performance and/or product branding constraints.